Wise Why's and Otherwise
by Tler
Summary: A fluffy story in which there are attempts to make sense of life and all it's why's. SasuNaru and mention of ShinoKiba.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only make Kishimoto's characters debauch each other from time to time for my own nonprofitable amusement.

**Warning**: Contains slash. Do not read if homophobic or opposed to male/male relationships.

Wise Why's and Otherwise

By Tler

* * *

"Da! Da! Look at me!" 

Peripherally Arashi could see his child flapping around in the chaotic way his household had become accustomed to. He waved in his son's general direction as he continued to peruse the files he'd brought with him to the park. Naruto had been more energetic than usual today, and so he thought it better for the sanity of his housekeeping staff that he brought the incarnation of energy outside where he couldn't cause too much harm. In any case, it was a brilliant day and when even your pasty-looking former student who hides behind a mask all the time comments on you not getting out enough, you know it was time to leave the office for a while.

"I see you Naru-chan. That's great," he called out absently. He heard self-satisfied giggling and a few random shrieks and felt all was normal. Just to be sure, he asked, seemingly into his files, "Iruka, what is he doing?"

From his side there came an amused reply that quickly became not so, "He's playing on the monkey bars…climbing up…ju—Naruto!"

"Whee! Look at me! I'm a ninja!"

There was a flurry of paper as the two men flew from the bench and rushed towards the monkey bars. Briefly, Arashi wondered why his son was such an idiot.

* * *

"Why can't I go outside?"

"Because it's raining and the swamp monster comes out when it rains."

"Why does Grannie Tsunade not like it when Granda Jiraiya goes to take a bath?"

"Because he's not actually taking a bath and she is angry he's lying."

"Why is the sky blue?"

"Because the gods saw your eyes and wanted to copy it. It used to be purple."

"Why can squirrels stuff their cheeks with nuts but I can't?"

"Because you're not a squirrel."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Because—what?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Uh…I, er…Iruka!"

* * *

"Kiba! Come back here, you made Sakura-chan cry!"

The shaggy haired boy in question looked back, still running, and stuck his tongue out, "She deserved it! She made fun of Akamaru!"

The yard was filled with shrieks of laughter as the chase quickly degenerated into a game of tag. Several children of prominent families were gathered in the Uzumaki yard as their parents were conducting a meeting inside. Naruto, thrilled at having more playmates, had flitted around chattering to any and everyone, and the group became fast friends. All except one child, who watched the pandemonium a little way off, dark eyes continually drawn to the shock of blond hair that never seemed still. He sat rocking on the wooden swing hanging from a tree off to the side of the yard, observing the children with trepidation and just a bit of longing which was quickly suppressed, Uchiha propriety asserting itself. By all he was taught, such displays of wildness were unseemly for an Uchiha, who were supposed to possess greater control and uphold their dignity. However, he wavered as he watched the blond, captivated by how bright one person could be.

As if sensing the dark-eyed gaze, Naruto looked up to see a quiet boy all by himself on the swing Iruka had hung up when Naruto wouldn't stop pestering him about it. All big trees should have swings! However, the swings were supposed to be fun, and he didn't think this boy was having much fun as he wasn't smiling. Curious, and determined that everyone should be having fun, Naruto forgot about the game of tag and toddled over to the quiet pale boy.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! What are you doing all the way here? Don't you want to play?"

A bit startled by the brightness suddenly popping up so close, Sasuke was struck dumb for a moment, before cautiously replying, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke, don't you want to play with us? You don't look like you're having much fun on this swing, though I don't know why you wouldn't. I made Iruka put the swing up because all trees are more fun with swings on them. Do you not like swings? Do you want to play Tag with us instead?"

Dizzy from the rapid babble of words, more than he'd ever heard from one person in so short a time, Sasuke was unable to answer again. Something about this boy made it hard for him to speak without a great deal of thought and orientation. Sorting through the chatter, he picked out the relevant questions and answered in a much more subdued fashion, "I don't think I'm supposed to…"

Naruto scrunched up his face in confusion, thinking about what Sasuke had just said, and decided he couldn't comprehend the statement. Eyes opened curiously, he tipped his head to the side and asked, "Why not?"

"Because. I'm an Uchiha."

"Why does being an Uchiha mean you can't play tag? Are you not good at it or something?"

Pride flared in the small, dark-haired boy, "Uchihas are good at _everything_."

"Then why—" Naruto was cut off by a shout.

"Naruto! Why aren't you playing with us anymore?"

A small stampede made its way over to where the two boys were, and coming upon them, the group peered at Sasuke curiously. Sakura and Ino squealed as they laid eyes on the dark-haired boy, and they looked at each other mischievously.

"Hey guys! This is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is everyone."

Shikamaru snorted, "I don't think you get to make introductions anymore, Naruto."

"Hey!"

Sakura and Ino found their opportunity to slip in front of the now stricken looking boy, and chirped, "Hi Sasuke! Why weren't you playing with us? You can help us try to beat up Kiba for pulling Sakura's hair and making fun of her forehead."

"I, er…"

"Shika! You take that back!" came a heatless whine while the other brunette was seen smirking as he dodged the offended blond bundle. As they passed, Naruto yelled, "Everyone after Shika!" which the other children picked up quickly, and soon the game of tag was back on in earnest. The smirk fell off of Shikamaru's face as he rolled his eyes and looked for the best way to direct the "ire" away from him. Sakura and Ino giggled and dashed off to join the fun after piping a short, "C'mon!" to Sasuke, who sat and stared at the scene before him. The command was repeated a few moments later and with greater urgency as blond hair and blue eyes and the brightest smile he's ever seen dashed up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the chaos.

* * *

Why? Sasuke looked across the room where Naruto was engaged in one of his inane rants, this time, and lately every time he noticed with no small amount of irritation, at the red-headed transfer student, Subaku Gaara. He watched, a small smirk tugging his lips up as Naruto got louder and redder while he railed at the stoic red head. The smirk turned into a scowl when he noticed a satisfied glint in those pale green eyes. He looked like he was enjoying having a screechy enraged blond yell at him, flapping around in a manner he hadn't outgrown since childhood.

Why did he feel so irritated? He had watched Naruto work himself into a fit more times than he cared to count, and he'd never felt the urge to punch a wall or throw something at someone's head really really hard like this before. In fact, if he was completely honest, he had always been a bit fascinated with the way Naruto's eyes gleamed and the intensity of his attempts to glare when they got into yelling matches. Something thrummed in him when he watched the golden tanned face flush in the midst of their arguments. Underneath the superficial anger, Sasuke had always been amused with their fights, and knew Naruto felt the same in his own crazy way. But amused was the least of what he felt now, watching those blue eyes spark and face flush as he argued with someone else.

Why?

* * *

"Sasuke!"

He ignored the yell, determined to get out, get away. He didn't want to be around Naruto right now. Unfortunately the crush of people at the theatre, all meandering to their appropriate screening rooms or to the snack bar slowed his escape and Naruto managed to catch up to him. He was caught by the shoulder and Naruto pulled him around to face him, anger and hurt and over all confusion clouding his eyes.

"Asshole, didn't you hear me? Why did you leave like that? Do you know how hurt Yukie-chan was?"

Schooling his expression to the icy detachment that made his family so good at business negotiations, he regarded Naruto for a moment, and said coolly, "I didn't want to come in the first place. I have no obligations to that sniveling girl."

"Gods, can't you pull that stick out of your ass for ten minutes and be nice? It wouldn't kill you, you know. Yukie-chan really likes you; you didn't have to hurt her like that."

"No, I can't."

"What?"

"I can't be nice to her, or any other girl you get conned into setting up with me. I don't like them, Naruto."

Naruto's fingers scrubbed through his hair in frustration, mussing it more than usual and leaving the spikes more chaotic than they were. "Then why the hell do you even agree to come?"

Sasuke shrugged, making himself be nonchalant, "Because you ask me to."

"What?" All the annoyance fled Naruto's countenance as he looked as his best friend, completely thrown by his answer.

The icy exterior shifted into an intense gaze, and Naruto found himself unable to look away. "I come because you ask me to, Naruto. I watch these inane movies, go to stupid parties, visit those childish amusement parks because you ask me to."

Eyes impossibly wide, Naruto struggled to speak, something tightening in his chest making it hard to breathe. "B-but why…"

Sasuke's lips twitched up into a slight smile, and he lifted a hand to thread through the soft blonde strands before cupping the back of his best friend's head, drawing him close, voice so low it was almost a whisper, "Because I love you, moron," and kissed the lips that had tempted him for years.

* * *

"So," a body flopped down on the bed, bouncing lightly before settling, "why didn't you tell me sooner?"

A snort. "Why didn't you figure it out, moron? Even Sakura and Ino noticed how I felt about you."

"That doesn't count. They're girls. They have a creepy sixth sense about these things. They knew Shino and Kiba would end up with each other back when we were ten."

An eyebrow raised. "Shino and Kiba?"

"Pft, that's old news. And you call me clueless. Tell me you don't think all they do in their apartment is play video games."

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I gossip with Sakura and Ino every Wednesday like a couple of grandmas over tea," came the gruff reply.

"Well, I suppose you were too busy pining after me to pay attention to anyone else," the blond said smugly, before yelping as an arm snuck around his waist and flipped him over on his back. The yelp became a moan as he was thoroughly kissed, hands twining in hair and legs straddling a slim waist. When they parted, he smiled dazedly up at his boyfriend and toyed with inky strands that hung right above his eyes.

"Sasuke," he breathed, the usually brash voice soft in a way no one else had ever heard before, "Why do you love me?"

A hand cupped his cheek, thumb lightly stroking over the whisker-like scars, and Sasuke brushed a soft kiss over pliant lips before whispering, "Because."

* * *

AN: Yay! I missed writing. I've been wanting to write this story for a while. really just wanted to use the title because she is a dork I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
